


Show & Tell

by orphan_account



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Boypussy, Gender Related, Intersex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin shares a part of himself with Scooter that no one else has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show & Tell

* * *

Everything about Justin is bright colors and loud music. He’s bar signs and 808 beats, fireworks and the best seats in the house. Justin is never quiet; he never sits still for long. One moment of non-movement and then he’s off like a whirling dervish, spinning into outer space at twice the speed of sound. There is an element to Justin’s personality that resembles neon, buzzing florescent, giving off heat as it beckons you closer. But right now Justin is none of the things Scooter knows him to be.

Right now Justin is quiet and still and barely there. Scooter hovers over him on his hands and knees, looking down to where Justin lies naked on the living room floor in front of the television. The screen is rolling the credits to some black and white movie in which Humphrey Bogart gets the girl and talks out of the side of his mouth; which means it’s basically any and every movie Humphrey Bogart ever starred in.

Honestly, Scooter doesn’t give a damn. Not when Justin is beneath him, eyes glazed over in arousal. He almost looks drugged, as if he’s taken a hit of something that traps a person within the fantastical limits of their own mind. Scooter is afraid to touch him. His hands are large and fumbling, the hands of a simple man who has only ever known the most basic of tasks. At the beginning of this whole thing some three years ago when Pattie and Justin moved to Atlanta, Scooter knew that there was something different about Justin.

It wasn’t just his level of maturity or his immense talent. There was something in the way Justin hated using public restrooms and tied the drawstring on his swimsuit in a double knot and never changed from the waist down in front of anyone, not even his mother. For a seventeen year old boy who practically never had a shirt on Justin was incredibly bottom shy. It was all very suspicious until Justin finally sat Scooter down and told the older man exactly how he was different. Scooter didn’t believe Justin. Sure it was physically possible but things like that just didn’t happen to people Scooter knew… until now. His disbelief only angered Justin, which led to a twisted game of show and tell. Said twisted game had ended with Scooter just staring at first.

Then he got curious.

Somehow curiosity led to this. Scooter’s breath comes heavily and he spreads his knees wider, leaning all his weight on his arms as Justin goes up onto his elbows and kisses Scooter as he parts his legs. “Touch me,” Justin says.

“I don’t know how,” Scooter replies, too dumbfounded to lie. He looks down at Justin’s hips; follows the V shape of his groin to the base of his cock and the coarse dark curls that reside there. He lowers himself down until his hips meet Justin’s and he can finally feel the thing that makes Justin special.

There isn’t the soft mound of a scrotum that Scooter is expecting. Instead there is a distinct flatness accompanied by soft folds of flesh. College anatomy kicks in and inside his mind Scooter starts taking stock of the parts Justin does have. Penis, clitoris, labia, vulva, perineum, anus- all in descending order. Something clicks and suddenly Scooter’s cock is fully hard at the simple thought that, “Oh God. Justin has a _pussy_.”

Then Justin’s flexing his hips up into Scooter’s and the older man’s vision goes white for a split second because Scooter can feel where Justin is wet. Scooter wonders how tight Justin is on the inside as they kiss, Justin’s tongue finding purchase against the back of his manager’s front teeth. Scooter lets his weight settle over Justin, pressing the teen down into the plush carpet. Justin gives a happy little sigh into Scooter’s mouth. Scooter’s hands aren’t as nervous now. He uses his fingertips to trace the rise and fall of Justin’s collarbones, such soft skin. Justin has always exceeded Scooter’s expectations and now is no different, when Scooter wishes Justin would show him what he wants, he does; takes Scooter’s large hands and guides them to his hips, says, ”Move with me.” His hands settle on top of Scooter’s and he sets the pace for them to grind against each other. It’s a quick tease with a slow burn. Something to get his engine going.

“I know what you’re doing,” Scooter whispers in Justin’s ear, biting at the soft lobe of skin there. “You’re being a tease.”

“I’m only a tease if I don’t get you there,” the teen replies, huffs out a shocked breath when Scooter slides a hand between their bodies and feels at Justin’s slick folds. Justin shudders when Scooter slides two fingers inside of him, into that place where no one else has ever been. Scooter’s thumb finds a home rubbing over Justin’s swollen clitoris and he turns his head to the side to stare off into space as Scooter works him over. “Oh,” Justin sighs as Scooter’s fingers hit his G-spot and the head of his cock goes wet with precome. Scooter thrusts his fingers in and out steadily, scissoring the two digits apart on each outward stroke so the pads of his fingertips grip at Justin’s inner walls. Justin writhes beneath Scooter, slurring out encouragements, telling the older man that he’s doing it just right. Eventually Justin locks his knees around Scooter’s hips and tells him to, “Stop, stop” because it’s too much. Scooter ignores him and twists his fingers and watches as Justin’s whole body seizes up. A gush of wetness and a tightening around Scooter’s fingers coupled with Justin’s sobs of pleasure tell him that Justin has finally experienced his first female orgasm.

“Shhhh, shhhh. I’ve got you.” Scooter hushes him, stroking Justin through the aftershocks. Click, click, click says the thermostat as the air conditioner kicks on. Justin shivers slightly, goose bumps pebbling his smooth skin. He pulls Scooter closer, holds on. He moans into Scooter’s ear, breathing in low pants as he reaches down and moves Scooter’s fingers out of the way so he can slide himself down onto his leaking cock. “Justin!” Scooter gasps, making a half-aborted noise of shock in the back of his throat at the sudden tightness of Justin’s slick walls encasing him. Scooter can’t help it. Orgasm overtakes what little will power he has and just like that Scooter is coming. Now it’s Justin soothing Scooter through the aftershocks, rubbing a hand up and down Scooter’s back and talking him down from the highest peak he’s ever experienced. Scooter blushes hard but Justin doesn’t seem to notice. The teen just smiles in the way only he can, turns his head to the side and sighs. Scooter kisses the exposed line of Justin’s throat and lets his eyes flutter closed. They rest against each other and just breathe.


End file.
